The first bicycle part could for instance be a handlebar that has to be rotationally coupled to a handlebar stem as second bicycle part, in a particular position. From prior art, we know of such bicycle angle adjustment devices, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,769, wherein the handlebar can be mounted on the handlebar stem by means of a clamp with bolts. After loosening the bolts of the clamp, the handlebar can be rotated until the handlebar has reached the required angle setting. This concerns a fine-adjustment, wherein the handlebar is adjusted with a few degrees, e.g. 0.1°-5°. Then, the bolts of the clamp can be tightened again, so that the handlebar will keep its angle setting.
A disadvantage of such known bicycle angle adjustment devices, is that high clamping forces are required in order to keep the handlebar in position. In order to withstand the high clamping forces, the handlebar must have a strong construction at least locally, which will affect the weight of the complete handlebar. Clamping forces that are too high, could lead to damages to the handlebar. Clamping forces that are too low, could result in a decline of the angle setting while using the bicycle. Clamping forces that are too low, could also pose an additional risk to safety. Particularly, in case of huge physical exertion on the bicycle, there might be a risk that the handlebar rotates unexpectedly, which could lead to accidents. Obviously, this situation is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,328 shows a handle bar adjusting construction which comprises a head tube with which a handle bar upright tube can be connected in various rotational positions by using a set of intermeshing teeth. For this the head tube comprises a central cut out at the sides of which lugs are provided. Each lug incorporates a square fitting hole. The handle bar upright tube comprises a fitting hole with a serrated inner wall. An outer profiled intermediate ring is to be place inside the fitting hole. On its outer circumference this ring comprises twenty-six teeth which each lie at an angular distance of 14° of each other. The teeth make it possible to rotate the handle bar upright tube in steps of 14° relative to the intermediate ring and thus also relative to the head tube. Inside the ring a square hole is provided. This square hole is intended to have a form fit with a square mounting pin which, after it is mounted in its correct position into both the square fitting holes of the head tube and into the square hole of the intermediate ring, delimit this intermediate ring both in the axial direction sideways and in the rotational direction relative to the head tube.
A disadvantage with this construction is that only relative coarse rotational adjustments between the two bicycle parts can be obtained, in particular of 14°, 28°, 42°, etc.
The bicycle angle adjustment device can also be used as a saddle adjustment device. In case of such an application, the first bicycle part could for instance be a saddle pillar, and the second bicycle part could be a saddle that has to be rotationally coupled to a saddle pillar, in a particular position.
From prior art, we already know of a bicycle angle adjustment device used as a saddle adjustment device. Usually, by using the known saddle adjustment devices, a saddle with a saddle rail underneath it, can be adjusted in longitudinal direction. Moreover, the saddle adjustment device can be used to perform an angle setting. By means of the right longitudinal and angular settings, a saddle can be set optimally for a bicycle rider.
However, the known saddle adjustment devices often have the problem that the setting of the saddle in longitudinal direction and the angular setting decline after a while. Moreover, the longitudinal setting is often affected by setting the correct angle, and vice versa, the angular setting is often affected when the longitudinal setting of the saddle is adjusted. Clearly, this is not a desirable situation.
Generally, the bicycle angle adjustment device is used to couple bicycle parts, wherein a particular angular setting is required between the bicycle parts.
The present invention aims to eliminate at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages at least partially, or to provide a usable alternative. In particular, the invention aims to provide a bicycle adjustment device that can be used as a handlebar angle adjustment device or as a saddle adjustment device, wherein the bicycle angle adjustment device is easy to use and wherein the angular and longitudinal setting can be reliably locked.